Time in Silver
by magzgard
Summary: It started with death and wanting to make a difference. But then comes the realization that being a ninja almost always sucks. OC Self-insert
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time in Silver

Summary: It started with death and wanting to make a difference. But then comes the realization that being a ninja almost always sucks. OC Self-insert

Author's Notes:

Welcome to my newest work, enjoy throughly or don't I'm not you-

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧****  
**

* * *

What is this, I can't see? Icy hands taking over me;

My name is death and I excel, I open the doors to heaven and hell.

~Oh Death, Traditional

(-xxx-)

Chapter One - In the Start

Memories are fickle bastards. We don't choose what our minds retain, we are only human. That's how I used to view the world; simple, plain, nothing special.

My beliefs suspended from my life; I retained a moderately normal childhood, nothing horribly tragic ever happened to me or those around me.

Normal. It explained fully what I was. But one crucial thing went wrong in the melodrama life that was planned for me. I died. My own actions waded me too deep into water where I couldn't see the bottom.

It was my fault completely; I wasn't murdered, there was no long played disease. I knew better than to wade so deep, I know I should have called for help.

But I went into the water anyway, because I am human. I am entitled to making dumb choices, humans are simpletons no matter how you look at it. We are animals. More abilitated? Yes, but that only extends so far in this universe.

But now I'm going to far. In plain I'm dead and those were my beliefs. Because how can I believe the world is simple when after I died, I woke up in another one?

Guilty pleasure extended to one aspect in my past life, watching anime. Frankly I loved it. There was always so much drama and excitement. Each character had an amazingly plotted life. It fascinated me, and one show stood out more than all the others. Naruto.

When I was alive, I was fine with the concept that after death there was nothing. So imagine my shock when I figured out I had been reincarnated as a baby into the Naruto realm... Normal doesn't apply here anymore.

There was no bright light, or magic explosion. I was simply nothing then I was something. Of course I had no idea what was going on when it happened.

As far as I knew I hadn't died and was paralyzed in a hospital, waiting for someone to be kind enough and pull the plug. I'd also be lying if I said I figured it out in the first few days.

No such luck, a single quality you think I could ditch as it has followed me two lives; I am oblivious. It's different from stupid. My I.Q has always been very high, and I knew something wasn't right; the air felt different, my body was.._wrong,_ it was strange.

The air became heavier, not in the physical sense but rather it's energy created weight. And I constantly felt the presence of something that wasn't quite there. Not very reassuring for a new life.

Even if something had been there, I would not have been able to tell, because babies are born with notoriously bad eyesight. I couldn't see anything until I was a few months old, and even then it took all my infant body to connect the words chakra, ninja, and hidden villages with the things around me.

This place is a different world. The white uniformed ladies whose hands glow was not simply a magic trick. The engraved headbands weren't just a bad fashion phase. My parents didn't disappear for periods of time for no reason-

Though if they had I would not blame them. Because, even though I wish I could say I was a good baby, I wasn't.

I know in my past life being one pertained fully to me. But in this universe I was the devil reborn. My old body had been grown and mature. Sure I hadn't been an adult; but I could feed and dress myself. I controlled my bowel systems, my motor skills were advanced. But all that was taken from me.

I had to relearn _everything. _This did not bode well with me. I couldn't see, I didn't understand the language spoken. This scared me.

Having no control scared me. And because I was scared I screamed and cried. I kept my parents up for weeks on end, that's harsh considering they are both ninja so along with my birth they took missions.

I was usually just with one of them at a time. Okaa-san, a fun-loving woman, who had suffered numerous miscarriages and Otou-san whose work ethic could drive any lesser man to his grave.

I went through a series of emotional phases towards my parents over the years. First came the guilt as I became aware of where I am, and who the people around me are. For the fact my parents would never have a 'normal' child, they had me. I would never be 'normal' here, because in my head I held a large extension of information on the Naruto world, as well as the maturity of a well-aged teen.

I am thankful to the information I hold in my head though. It has allowed me not to go crazy with confusion or worry. I was lucky enough to be born in a moderately peaceful time. If I had to officially guess then I say I was born a year or so after the Rookie 9 kids. Not that I was positive. Yes, I am in the Naruto-universe, but I'm not in Konohagakure.

In fact I am in a small home located right inside the village of the hidden stone, Iwagakure, where my parents are ninja.

Iwagakure is moderately peaceful, though I had listened to my parents talk about how violent and brash the citizens of Stone can be.

Though mostly Iwagakure is famed for the rock-hard attitude of its shinobi; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order, the Iwa-nin do so without hesitation, even if it means death. Something I am familiar with.

Death stopped me in my old life. I never had a chance to make a difference and I honestly doubt I would have made one anyways.

But here I have a chance to do something, I want to make a difference, even if it is small. I can help people. I can be strong this time around. I refuse to die in such a silly way again: drowning.

I was a year old when I finally came to the conclusion that I would try to do my best in saving this universe from the soon-to-be destruction that has yet to come. I think it gave me some peace of mind, because I finally was able to stop crying.

Too bad for me I was naïve and oblivious. Because I forgot that being a ninja almost always sucks.

* * *

Next chapter: In the present, time-skip, puts on-line to start with the canon.

Author's Notes: Oc-inserts aren't my thing. But because someone requested it I am doing it and because I can write in 1st person, but let me know where I should go from here.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Time in Silver

Summary: It started with death and wanting to make a difference. But then comes the realization that being a ninja almost always sucks. OC Self-insert

Author's Notes:

Welcome to my newest work, enjoy throulgy or don't I'm not you-

~(^.^~) ~(^.^)~ (~^.^)~

* * *

"To be reborn a Shinobi… Man, that's so cool! Right?

Only if you're a senseless moron. A nutcase to the suicidal degree. It's not fun and games, all flashing jutsu and amazing feats.

It isn't _epic_."

-swabloo

Chapter 2:

I inspected my bleeding finger close too my eye. Not really seeing it as the cornea in my eye blurred the image from holding the appendage too near my face.

"Idiot. You'll give yourself a headache!" Zee snapped, yanking down my hand with a rough movement.

"It's so tiny, but it hurts so much." I whined childishly. Zee sighed at me before bending to pick up our forgotten kunai.

"Your such a baby Shiori, I barely nicked your finger. And it wouldn't have happened if you weren't so uncoordinated." Zee flipped the kunai across his fingers like a pro despite being the tender age of 7.

Frustrated tears prickled my eyes, but I held them down for two reasons; one- shinobi don't cry, and two: I'm way too old to cry, especially from some petty mean words.

Zee unintentionally poked at the inner turmoil I had experienced lately; I was at the end of my first year in the academy, and I sucked. Epically.

Prodding words just remind me how much 'epically' is. I am bad at throwing and catching things, hand to hand combat, hand signs, but most of all- I am abhorrent at chakra control.

Unlike the other kids I feel chakra every where. I am good at sensing and recognizing it, but I have no idea how to actually utilize it

At the academy they told me chakra is like blood, it is supposed to flow naturally. That statement alone only serves to confuse me even more. How am I supposed to control something that has the similar properties as the blood that circulates throughout my body!?

"Hey Shiroi, focus." Zee snapped his fingers glaring at me as I shook my head clearing it of chakra related thoughts.

"Right, sorry about that. You know I kind of space out a lot." I spoke sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Psh, how are you ever going to be a ninja? You can't even focus on one thing for more than a few seconds. And you always miss the obvious." Oh, Zee always there to point out all the things wrong (especially when it came to me). _  
_

I didn't disagree with him. He was right, how am I supposed to be a ninja? They made it look easy, but really it wasn't. Shrugging I reached out, taking a kunai from Zee.

With a spin I tossed it with the wind. It sailed through the air a moment before bouncing off a tree- where it was supposed to land.

Zee burst out laughing and I hung my head dejected with a rain cloud forming above me.

But any self-pity was knocked away by a fist hitting my back. The strike almost made me fall forward on my face, Zee needed to learn how to sympathetically pat someone.

Zee's splotchy mousey brown hair moved as his body shook in silent laughter still hitting my bony back. He took a single deep breath before. "That was the worst one yet. How is it you keep getting worse each time! I mean the Academy teachers have been really lenient with you 'cause your a few years younger than us, but honestly how are you going to pass?"

Shrugging sadly I moved forward to get my weapon from behind the rock where it had landed. I froze mid motion as a twig snapped and grumbling voices echoed.

"I swear Kana they went this way.. ya im positive. Dang kids are going to get us in trouble." A deep male voice claimed.

"Shut up Tōshi." The female voice growled in comment.

I made it behind a rock structure before Zee. He landed beside me seconds later and both of us looked out from behind the rock where we were hidden.

Two teenagers appeared from the stone crevice and into the clearing Zee and I had occupied moments before. The girl, Kana, wore a red vest; being the typical color of Iwa-nin uniform.

Her partner, Tōshi; wore similar non-discrpit clothes having donned a darker red vest. Across both their foreheads a shiny engraved piece of metal sat.

"We're gonna be in trouble." I provided quietly.

"Shhh!" Zee glared at me finger to his lips.

"Ah ha!" A loud overbearing voice exclaimed as Kana leaned over our hiding place, hands on her hips. "I found you Otouto. You're in so much trouble, mom has been looking for you all morning."

Zee shuddered at the mention of his mother and I didn't blame him. Zee's Okaa-san is..._colorful. _If that's the right term to describe a maniacal person.

Kana's preciously squinted eyes shifted to me. "Shiroi, I see you are here too." I had to keep from leaning back at her tone. To say the least Kana hated me.. but so did a lot of people.

Voice frozen in fear towards a girl 'technically' younger then me, I simply nodded dumbly.

"Yo be nice Kana." Tōshi peeked over the rock next to his team-mate.

"Ya, Kana." Zee stepped in, "It's not her fault she sucks."

...I wanted some ice for my burn.

Tōshi shook his head at two malicious faces staring at me with eerily glowing eyes; most likely planning my demation and pranks to pull later in the week.

"Best get out of here Shiroi. These two gotta get home, and my 'debts' been completed by helping Kana find ya' guys, so im out." Toshi patted my head turning and disappearing into the rock formation.

I looked up at Kana curiously. "Debt?" I asked unsure, and regretted it almost immediately.

This time I did lean back at Kana's expression. "Let's just say I have some 'stuff' Tōshi wont want going around."

Barley able to repress a shudder I shifted my weary gaze to Kana's equally evil Otouto.

"Tōshi's right, Zee, Kana, I'm going to get home before my Otou-san sends his nin-spiders after me." I stood stretching and watched in amusement as Zee shuddered at the mention of the nin-spiders. I didn't blame him, they were nasty little/big buggers.

Kana just nodded to me. Figuring that was all I was getting, I scooped up my kunai knives before jumping away at a high-speed to my home. Moving as I did created the sensation I was flying.

Because I, Shiroi Nakai, am fast.

* * *

(-xxx-)

"You're late." Okaa-san greeted me the moment I walked through our door. She didn't turn to look if it was me, just kept stirring the pot of something that smelled _spicy._

I detest spicy food and my parents know about my certain dislike regarding it very well. So, cooking it only meant one thing. I had done something wrong - either unconsciously or not - and I am in trouble. However, what I had done to deserve such punishment... that I am not quite sure.

"Gomen." I apologized walking up to her side.

Okka-san or Chiye, is an interesting woman. Her appearance alone catches a lot of attention. Most people in Iwagakure have blonde hair, like my Otousan. But Okaa-san consists of a small build and abhorrent blue hair.

In my past life I would have thought of her hair as 'cool'; now it's just weird, for the fact that the color is natural. And it is the hair of my parent- for that I blame her for my own unfortunate hair color: sea foam.

I despise sea foam, and everything about it; how annoyingly bright it is, so at times it appears white. It's easily visible in the dark, and turns a disgusting olive shade when wet.

But Okka-san has a weird obsession with my hair. When I was younger, she dedicated herself to brushing it every night and morning.

Now every time she washes my hair she lavishes it with more love then she gives me as a person. I swear she cries over each piece that falls out and holds a vigil for the lost strand... _interesting woman._

"We were supposed to go shopping!" Chiye spun on one foot coming to a stop in front of me, spoon poised in my face, drops of deadly spicy-ness dripping down to the floor.

Oh and she was dramatic.

No one this colorful had occupied my past life. So at times I didn't know how to deal with her. I found the promise of redemption was usually able to tide her over pretty well.

"I forgot?" I provided lamely, the question/comment was leftover residue from my teenage days; Oh how I didn't miss them.

Eye brow twitching Okaa-san advanced on my retreating form. "Forgot! You don't love your Okaa-san enough to show up to one little shopping appointment and make her happy?!"

I suppressed a wince. I had grown to love both my parents deeply. But it hadn't always been that way. At first I blamed them for my predicament.

I screamed when they held me, shied back from their attentions. Fought their every motive, they had no idea what was wrong with me. I wasn't a normal child. I didn't want to be held or babied. I wanted my old family, and it was selfishness.

Okaa-san and Otou-san, however, were patient enough to deal with me during my toddler years. They taught me to read and write, provided for me and loved me unconditionally as their child.

Love. I didn't realize how important it was until I started feeling it towards my parents. I remember when I made that discovery

Flashback

_Angry stomping echoed down the hallway as I made my way to my bedroom. I was angry from my fight with Chiye, teeming with irritation about nothing in particular._

_I froze outside her and her husband's door, placing my hand on the stone wall , I would never forget what I heard on the other side and how it cracked my heart. _

_Poorly covered wrenching sobs and gasping breaths sounded from the room. Pushing open the door I was greeted by the sight of Chiye bent over crying. She held her sides as if scared she would break, and for a moment I was as well._

_Horrible emotions raced through me, it was my fault, not her's I had been reborn. It wasn't fair to them I was their child. It wasn't fair that she gave and gave, and never got that tender love a child should give their mother._

_Chiye looked up, tears pooling in her eyes then running down her red cheeks. She didn't have time to react as I threw myself in her arms crying as well._

_"Gomen Okaa-san, gomen..gomen, gomen, gomen." I kept repeating the words into Chiye's frozen torso. _

_It wasn't until later I realized why she was shocked..._

_I had never called her Okaa-san before. _

End flashback

I hung my head.

"But I do love you Okaa-san." And I did, and how much I enjoyed the feeling of loving someone, how I had missed it.

I felt arms wrap around me and looking up I was greeted by the smiling face of my beloved Okaa-san.

"Well that's all that matters, promise me you will come next time and I will let you have ramen." Chiye patted my head and dispensed her spoon back into the pot.

"I promise I wont 'forget' next time!" I exclaimed happily at the prospect of my second favorite food, dango being the first.

"Good, now go get cleaned up, your Otou-san is home." Okaa-san ushered me out of the kitchen and through the stone archway.

I paled as let myself be moved, I had forgotten all about...

There was a loud crash and the sound of something breaking then-

"SHIROI."

In a flash I was gone.

* * *

Next chapter:

We meet Shiroi's Otou-san and start el plot.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Time in Silver

Summary: It started with death and wanting to make a difference. But then comes the realization that being a ninja almost always sucks. OC Self-insert

Author's Notes: Shiroi is not nor will she ever be a mary-sue so don't jump to the conclusion, just wait for the clues to unravel themselves.

Welcome to my newest work, enjoy throughly or don't I'm not you-

◕‿◕ღ

* * *

"There is no pain like this body."

-Anonymous

_Pain is the earliest memory I have of this life. There was this terrible, god-awful squeezing sensation. Something was yanking and pulling. Then it was suddenly so cold and bright._

_It hurt my eyes. I remember my body shaking for so many reasons. I wish then I could have understood what was happening. Maybe if I had understood it wouldn't have hurt so much-_

_The truth is no one should remember. Reincarnation, rebirth. We forget for a reason, so why didn't I? What went wrong in that endless cycle that is life and death?_

_I wish I could forget...everything. My past life, this life, all of it..._

_I wish I had stayed dead._

* * *

Chapter 3:

I paused my brushing sighing and popping by spine back into its rightful position.

"Mph?" Otou-San stood behind my bent form, tapping his foot, arms crossed glower in place.

"I said I am sorry!" I cried at the man's glare.

Otou-San 'tsked and left the hallway, leaving me to sweep up the remains of an old stone vase I had carelessly left in the door way; an unintentional booby trap for Otou-San. He was not the least bit happy.

Somehow in one day I had manged to anger both my parents. I didn't even need to go out of my way. My natural disposition of independence and taking care of myself never faded from my personality; it defined me.

Sitting back on my heels I swept up the final shards of vase, discarding them to the side, and standing to my full height to finally get some ramen.

I froze right outside the kitchen door about ready to push it open; but my parents conversation made me freeze my ministrations-

_"failing... classes."_

_"Life...civilan, maybe ..accident."_

_"..expectations high, ... useless?"_

I allowed my hand to drop silently from the door, a mil-a-second later it was pushed open to revealed a shocked Chiye; as if she had not expected me to be there.

"Oh Shiori, are you done?" Okaa-san regained herself quickly, putting on a big smile as she surveyed the now clean floor.

"Yep." I allowed myself a fake cheesy smile in answer pushing past her and into the kitchen. Otou-san sat at the kitchen table watching the exchange between Okaa-san and myself.

His expression gave nothing away, he is too good for that. Like a child I can't quite figure out what Otou-san's job is. I know he and Chiye are Jounin so obviously ninja. But that is the extent of it. They dont't talk about work, I don't ask.

Silently I sat down at the table. A bowl of Ramen almost magically appearing in front of myself. We ate in silence, the tension could be cut with a kunai.

Magically it was broken by a soft knock at the door, a very well hidden chakra on the other side. Otou-san sighed as he stood up.

"I will get that." And with that he departed to answer the door. I strained to listen in on the hushed voices, not that I heard anything. I'm sure Chiye heard; they probably know just the level they can talk on without me hearing anything. Smart bastards.

The suppressed chakra disappeared a moment later and a still impossible to read, chakra repressed Otou-san re-appeared.

"Dai?" Okaa-san questioned my father. Probably for my sake.

"Mission. I will be gone a few days. Shiroi, I expect you will do good in your training; now go get ready for bed. Chiye, you and I can talk later." Otou-san ordered me away simply.

The prospect of being batted away caused a flare of anger to ignite in me. I shoved it down though, they were going to talk about a mission. It mean't life and death.

They didn't tell, I didn't ask.

Nodding I stood easily, leaving my dishes as retaliation and as to not delay I quickly made my leave. In my room I sat on my bed.

There really isn't anything to do in my room. It's nondescript. The only features to stand out is one: the shoji-board in the middle of the small living quarters- the only sign someone lives here is the moved and mixed pieces. Secondly: my very first kunai set, spread out across my dresser where beauty products would have been in my past life.

But almost all the people my age rooms look like this. There aren't very many civilians in Stone. Just people who run shops and traders. So typical teens don't really exist here. Shinobi school starts young, if you are strong you live, if not, well...

I actually didn't ask to be a shinobi. Originally when I was younger and my dream was to make a difference I really wanted to be an ambassador. I thought if I could try to govern some peace between the nations and make some allies, war would not be so bad.

But my parents are shinobi. So before I knew it I became enrolled in the academy, ready to continue on the tradition that is Iwa-shinobi.

Glaring at the kunai set and tired from straining to hear my parents talk I laid back on my bed dreaming of a life I could never have back, and a new one I could never make.

(-xxx-)

Sensei ranted about some boring topic, unsurprisingly the phrases trigger a horrible sense of Déjà vu. My lazy uncaring gaze shifted to Zee, seated 2 rows down against the wall, Zee apathetically chicken scratched notes.

I couldn't help the dull laugh that built in my throat; it all just seemed so familiar. That was until I heard Sensei mention war:

"During the Third Shinobi World War- Iwa was even able to beat the later Yondaime Hokage. Our superoir Shinobi were easily able to force Konoah-nin trough Kusagakure back into the Land of Fire. It was there though the Kannabi Bridge was destroyed and the war turned in Konohagakure's favor.

But due to the involvement of the other nations and villages, Iwa was unable to regain its footing in the war and victory eluded our hands.

That is why it is important for our Genin to start young and be trained to perfection. We don't allow for mistakes or weak, remember that. Now get out of my sight."

Sensei sat on the edge on his desk, and in that moment I swore he was looking right at me. But the next second he vanished in a puff of smoke. The clamor of students could be heard as they hurried out to do what ever it is aspiring killers do now-a-days.

I shook my head thinking about Sensei's war lesson- Iwa-nin can be summed up in that fact. They are cruel and strong. The third Shinobi war is a perfect example; the war where all nations seemed to turn on each other and allies became scarce.

This is not Konoha, though better than Kirigakure; for the fact the students that had just inhabited this room did not have to fight each other to the death.

Better, but it was so far from that naïve world that is the other nin-villages.

"Are we going to train today?" I glanced up and was greeted with the familiar sight of Zee.

"Yep!" I stood quickly glad to be out of this stuffy room.

(-xxx-)

"I love these waterfalls!" I yelled happily over the moderately loud sound of rushing water.

Zee stood wobbly in the center of the river a few feet from the fall that dropped off one of the many rocky cliffs that made up Iwagakure.

Waterfalls made a good spot for training though undoubtedly dangerous. If Zee were to mess up his chakra concentration he would go over the fall; well he thought he would, I would stop him of course.

I marveled at the gushing river and Zee's ability to stand on water. His hazy eyes closed in focus and I felt a tinge of jealously. Zee's chakra control is amazing.

I made this discovery a year ago and ever since I have tried to convince him to become a medical ninja. But Zee has the idea that med-nin are weak stuck in his head. Man how I wish he could meet Tsunade.

A stick made its way silently down the river towards Zee, I stood still watching. He didn't notice it and the wood soon found contact with Zee's leg.

His body wobbled like a leaf in the wind before falling towards the water, his concentration gone. I smiled. There was no splash.

"Shiroi you totally saw that stick coming didn't you?" A dry Zee asked from where we sat on a large rock overlooking the ledge where Zee just avoided his impending doom.

I smiled lazily in answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Zee cried angrily. I laughed softly it always went this way.

"But that's how our training works,. You practice your chakra control. You fall I practice my running, speed and accuracy skills." I explained our training to Zee. Having memorized the conversation from pure boredom one of the many times ago for however long we had been training like this.

And Zee would religiously answer:

"Whatever I was gettin' bored anyhow. It's your turn."

That's my que to quake in fear. I had long since given up on arguing and or making excuses for why I couldn't do the exercise. Zee would have none of it. He was going to make a ruthless leader one day.

With timid steps I approached the water. My first step was wobbly and threatened to send me spilling. Zee stood just within arms reach of me. He wasn't as fast so if I did fall it was vital he stay near.

Two more wavering steps put me far enough out I didn't have the support of the shore, but was not in the middle; a safe grabbing distance for Zee.

Standing on water created the oddest sensation. I felt the ripples and rolls of the waves under my soles and quickly adjusted my chakra just so- this exercise had been way easier with trees, they were solid and presented less chances for me to go pitching.

Soon I fell into rhythm: Find my balance and relax, almost fall and watch my life flash before Zee steadied me. It was soon interrupted though by the oh-so graceful and gracious Kana.

"I have come young and weak minions!" The chunnin exclaimed loudly.

Zee spun in shock upon his sister's surprise entrance. Gaze focused on Kana and Zee; I watched with half-hearted amusement as they argued about everything and nothing.

"It was you who ate the last mochi!"

"No I didn't, and even if I did, I saved your fat ass."

_Never comment on a woman's weight._

Kanna mirrored my thoughts: "Never comment on a woman's weight! Or are you too much of a (insert eyebrow raised look to Zee's crotch) ..._whimp _to know that."

But too bad I'm oblivious. I'm not sure what happened one second I was watching Zee launch himself at Kana for her indirect hinted insult, and the next I was tumbling down into the water.

The two shinobi siblings were too far and too engrossed to help me, only spinning last-minute to yell a helpless "SHIROI!" as the water swallowed my tiny frame whole.

I clawed desperately at the few feet of rock provided before there was a sucking sensation and the current pulled me off the jagged edge.

Something hit my head along the way and things became hazy after that. My ears rung with the rushing of water and distant screams of my companions.

The sensation of free fall is one of the most terrifyingly amazing scary things I have ever experienced in my whole _lives_. Then it was over.

A single coherent thought ran through my mind in that moment. 'I better not drown again.'

(-xxx-)

This man is impossibly tall. I gaped up at the red armored figure in front of me. SO SO tall! I mean I am really short so I figure it is the drastic two ends of the same thing sort of situation.

I looked around, I sat on a rocky beach-like spot in a very secluded area, the fall had obviously carried me very far. I then glanced down at my body. Wet but whole. A good enough outcome for me.

Glancing back at the man I noticed that despite the fact his hat hid his face I could feel his hard glowering gaze on me.

He had to be the one who saved me. Despite the growing knot on my head, no one else was around..? A quick glance in both directions proved my earlier thought true. Then It took a moment to sink in that I hadn't drowned..again..

Before the man could react I was bowing to him, face pressed to the sand.

"THANK YOU KIND STRANGER! I can't tell you how happy I am not to die again...I MEAN DROWN! I am now in your debt."

There was a long pause. Before an amazingly deep growling voice answered.

"Get your face off the ground shrimp."

I sat up frowning. "My names Shiroi."

Hand extended and still seated I looked up at the man. From the position I was in I could easily see his face. Furrowed eyebrows and deep pupilless golden eyes stared lined in tired black circles. The rest lay covered by a mask.

He didn't shake my hand. I wiggled my fingers.

"You're supposed to shake it and introduce yourself." I explained happily.

Nothing.

"Well then I will call you..Sugekasa! Wait no that's too long, i'll abbreviate it to Sug. It's nice to meet you Sug-sensei."

Standing on sore legs I only reached the now dubbed Sug's waist. I grabbed his hand in a quick movement before he knew what was happening I was shaking his hand happily.

"Tch get lost shrimp." The none too nice voice of Sug growled.

"But Sug-sensei! I am in your debt whatever you wish I will do. I am now your faithful servant, to the coolest hat wearing man ever!"

"Get lost." Sug growled yet again, proving he had a small vocabulary.

I felt the rushing chakra signatures of Kana and Zee fast approaching.

By the tense way Sug stood, and by how his odd chakra signature fluctuated I know he did not want to be seen.

Bowing low to the man I said my goodbye.

"I will leave now but expect me to find you tomorrow. I will make myself useful!"

Sug made a sound in a throat that clearly meant 'Ya and how is this deranged kid going to find a far advanced trained shinobi's concealed chakra signature?'

With one last nod good-bye I made my way towards Zee and Kana, an evil smile playing my face.

'Oh Sug, I will find you. I have felt your chakra signature and I wont ever forget it.'

* * *

A/N: a Sugekasa is the traditional round hat worn around Asia : similar to the ones Kisame and Itatchi wear in their appearance into Naruto.

Next chapter:

More on Sug and Shiroi, and the way of the Iwa-nin continues.

Questions, comments, concerns?

Thank you to all those who read, and especially all those who reviewed. I'm glad you find it worth while.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Time in Silver

Summary: It started with death and wanting to make a difference. But then comes the realization that being a ninja almost always sucks. OC Self-insert

Author's Notes: Kurotsuchi is not an Oc. I will try not to add any more than the 5 current.

Welcome to my newest work, enjoy thoroughly or don't I'm not you-

┌(・。・)┘ └(・。・)┐ ┌(・。・)┘

* * *

"Naruto: I bet you're dying to know my name

Gaara: I couldn't care less."

"There's no advantage to hurrying through life." -Shikamaru Nara

Chapter: 4

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kana questioned as she waved her entire hand wildly in front of my face.

"Four!" I snapped largely irritated.

I met up with Kana and Zee moments before. They decided the best course of action was one: shove me on a rock and into this uncomfortably cramped sitting position. And two: bombard me with questions.

"It's bad Kana. Shiroi can't even count the fingers you're holding up! She's not so stupid that she can't count to five on a regular basis!" Zee looked over at his sister in concern.

"The thumb isn't a finger idiots! She asked how many fingers; Not digits." I yelled back. Standing quickly a wave of dizziness welcomed me.

"Whoa." I mumbled as the world tilted. "There's so many Zees and Kanas!" I exclaimed to my many best friends and the many irate Kanas.

"Idoit! Sit down or you're going to pass out." Kana shoved me back to the rock. "Zee go get Tōshi, he's a medical-nin in training. But he's good enough to deal with _This." _Kana glanced at me on the last word.

Having felt fine moments ago and oblivious to the entire situation, I sat back on my rock. Laughing as I watched their forms swim in my vision.

Zee glanced at me one last time before nodding and hurrying to do his Onee-san's bidding. The moment Zee was out of sight and ear-shot Kana turned back to me.

"You know, I really don't like you. You're a bad influence on Zee, you get him in trouble and bring him down with you. You're a nuisance Nakai Shiroi." Kana stated leaning back on a rock across from me.

I frowned at her. My dizzy mind trying to make heads and tails of her words. Kana shook her head at my clueless face.

"I don't understand how you have even gotten this far. Iwa is for strong Shinobi. Not worthless, annoying, rude little girls." By then Kana's head was facing away from me. As if the very sight disgusted her.

Something in her last sentence got to me. I stood ignoring the nausea as it rammed into my gut and head.

"I'm not worthless." I spoke simply not really offended by anything she just said.

I watched Kana's back tense, her crossed arms tightened defensively. Ready for whatever I planned to lay on her. But I didn't do anything of the sort. I stood there, like an idiot.

"What ever. Just sit down." Kana ordered taking a deep breath her chakra fluctuating. I didn't want to, but the constant nagging of pain demanded I sit.

"I'm feeling better." I grumbled as I plopped my ass down.

She didn't say anything else

I entertained myself by tracing Zee's and Tōshi's chakras. I twitched as they got close and opened my tired eyes, unaware I had closed them.

"They're here." I informed Kana who looked up surprised. She was about to say something, but was cut short by the entrance of Zee and Tōshi.

"Ah. Zee wasn't kidding. Ya' have a nice wound there." Tōshi reached out brushing his fingers lightly over my forehead, his hand glowed green as he assessed my damage. His brows furrowing the longer he held his hand to my head.

"What's wrong?" Kana asked, getting up to stand next to her partner, hands stuffed impossibly deep into her pant pockets.

"Mm, nothing." Tōshi shook his head removing his hand. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. I really don't like the look he is giving me. Like I am messed up or something.

"Are you going to heal her or not?" Zee snapped, also apparently not enjoying the situation.

"May I speak to Shiroi-san alone? Kana take your otouto-san and head home for the night. We have a week-long B-rank mission coming up. Ya' should get some sleep." Tōshi sent his teammate and Zee a kind smile.

Kana returned it with a grateful look. "Alright Zee, you heard the medic, move it." Kana pushed her brother towards home. He shook it off frowning.

"Hey! Don't do that." Zee growled to his sister.

"Ma whatever." Kana laughed lightly taking off, Zee still glowering, followed close behind her.

As soon as they were gone Tōshi turned back to me. A weird look in his eyes.

"Shiroi. When was the last time ya' went to the hospital?" Tōshi asked me. I frowned at the question.

"Not since I was born... I think. Why?" Trying to remember of any sort of hospital interaction.

"Ya' should. Go see a doctor, I mean." Tōshi patted my head. "Tell your parents I said so, okay?"

I nodded slowly. "So you're not going to heal me?" I asked.

"Not this time I'm afraid. Just talk to your parents." Tōshi looked a little distracted as he spoke. "I will meet up with Kana and Zee to let them know you are fine."

"Okay see you Tōshi." I whispered as the nin dashed off leaving me sitting there.

I dropped my head into my hands. I couldn't get Kana's words out of my head, and now Tōshi's now echoed with hers. And Zee.. zee

Zee is my only and best friend. He's filled the role for as long as I can remember. He isn't a particularly nice person, though for some odd reason, old people love him. Zee has never encouraged me- it simply is not the type of person he is. And we fight like cats and dogs, always arguing. But Zee and I work.

He's common sense. I'm radical. He manipulates. I am blunt. _  
_

I don't like Zee. I admire him. Zee is good at everything I am not. No amount of striving to better will ever put me in front of him: Zee will always be 100 steps ahead of me.

If anything I disfavor him. Zee is Zee, and I never want to change him. For better or for worse. Kana is right in that sense. I am not supposed to exist, Zee could have so many achievements if I hadn't stolen a life's spot in this world...

And what is up with Tōshi!

(-xxx-)

"That's quite a bruise you got there young miss." The friendly shopkeeper noted the purple shapely lump on my hairline.

"I'm waiting for it to turn multicolored so it will match my hair." I answered sweetly accepting the bag the shopkeeper held out.

The shopkeeper's only answer was to gape at me. Before shaking his head muttering something along the lines of: "...Ninja kids now-a-days. We're doomed."

"Well nice talking to you sir." I said offering a tiny bow at the waist then hurriedly making my leave.

Outside the shop the street buzzed with life. Pre-academy children ran screaming and laughing; their parents (retired nin) stood watching from the sides while desperately trying to finish their errands.

Old people ambled, taking all the time in the world to greet basically everyone. I, however, walked moderately fast through the crowds. Walking slow did not run in my blood.

"Shiroi?" A curious young voice called.

Pausing my speed walking I turned, a smile lighting my face.

"Kurotsuchi." I greeted the older girl back happily as she approached me.

"Wow Shiroi-chan how did you get that lump?" Kurotsuchi leaned down to inspect my throbbing wound. She grabbed my chin turning my head side to side, up and down, not the least bit shy- successfully getting a better view on my damage.

"Training, I took a nice.._fall_." I answered.

The raven haired girl heaved a sigh. "Well that sounds like you. Does it hurt?"

"Oh ya. It wasn't so bad at first, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. Now it's throbbing like a bitch." I rubbed one side of my face with the back of my hand as I spoke, a habit of sorts.

Kurotsuchi frowned. "Language Shiroi-chan. Imagine if someone heard words like that from a ... How old are you?" She froze her sentence upon realizing she had no idea how old I am.

I laughed lightly. "I'm twen... Six! I'm six." I cried trying to fix my mistake of adding both my lives ages together.

"Jeez Shiroi-chan, do you think you might have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kurotsuchi asked lifting up her thumb into the good-job position.

My eye twitched and I started. Then I exploded;

"THE THUMB IS NOT A FINGER!"

People in the street froze turning to look at the annoying person who just screamed about a thumb.

Countless pairs of eyes landed on me. But I didn't care; I focused on Kurotsuchi, who looked at me with wide eyes.

"Maybe you're fine after all." She said after a long pause.

A hush fell for a moment, but then magically it shattered as people forgot about me and my outburst; brushing it off and turning back to their tasks.

"Gomen." I apologized. "I'm just a little off right now, well actually today or maybe more like this month. Is it possible to have an off-year... or life?" I asked.

Kurotsuchi gave me a closed eyed smile in sympathy before shrugging. She glanced at the sun noting its place. "Well it's always fun Shiroi-chan, but I have to meet my grandfather now."

"Ah, have fun with Tsu-Ōnoki." I laughed lightly.

Kurotsuchi smiled sadistically. "Old man's gonna have to retire soon." At my look she elaborated "back problems."

"Ma ma. You know how Iwa-nin are. He's never going to retire." I patted her shoulder as I passed her. "Lets meet up soon Kurotsuchi-chan. It's been too long."

"Very right Shiroi-chan."

(-xxx-)

"Okaa-san." I called as I entered our home.

"Yes?" Said woman appearing in front of me drying a dish. My heart stopped in a mini heart attack at her sudden appearance.

"Ahh." I shot back grabbing my chest. "Don't do that! Ever." I yelled gasping.

Okaa-san gave me a bland look. "Aren't you a ninja." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but today. Never mind." I shook my head watching Okaa-san rub the already dry dish.

"Oh. What a lump, get in the kitchen now so I can look at that." Okaa-san shooed me through the hallway.

"Hey gentle" I muttered as Okaa-san forced me to sit at the table.

"Of course." Chiye smiled at me disappearing with the dish, only to return seconds later with a first aid kit instead. Leaving me to wonder where she put the plate.

"Hmm." Okaa-san poked at the wound making me recoil with a hiss of pain.

"You're fine." Chiye reassured me as her hand glowed a shaky green. Then she went about applying ointments and bandages.

"I know. Okaa-san, but why do you never take me to the hospital when I'm injured?" I asked.

Chiye didn't even pause. "Why would we. You're healthy."

I frowned, "Well what about the time I broke my arm, or my fingers one of the 4 times. All the cuts, especially the one that showed bone." It slowly began to dawn on me as I aimlessly listed injuries. "You're not even a medical-nin! Why on earth did you learn how to heal instead of just taking me to the hospital! It's only three blocks away!"

"Hmm, don't ask such odd things Shiroi. Now off you go, get ready for bed. It's late."

Okaa-san shooed me away. Leaving me to wonder.

(-xxx-)

Awaking and being able to laze is the best thing in the world. I stretched my arms out above my head in sheer relaxation, the beauty of the weekend.

No academy, no Zee or training. Only me and what will start as blissful boredom then drive me crazy. My lips pulled down as I thought that over more. Man i'm going to be so bored!

Or I could go find Sug. My thoughts made a B-line towards the red armoured man who saved me from death or serious injury. Nice man, I smiled. I suddenly had a full day.

One breakfast and some lazy half-hearted talking with Okaa-san later I was fast on the trail of Sug's chakra. My own weak chakra concealed easily because of its poor size. He would never see me coming.

Sug's chakra led me right to what I assume is his house. Located on the outskirts of Iwa, it looked pretty run down. Chipping stone walls and a path that needed some revamping. It gave off a very quaint vibe though.

Gripping the bag of sweets I had purchased the day before I shot to his door, knocking at a pace that matched my thumping heart.

Not a second later the wood door was pulled open to reveal the red hat and armoured Sug. I could feel his glower as I stood on his doorstep smiling like an idiot.

"I brought dango." I offered wiggling the bag between us. The glower increased a level. For a second I thought he was going to kick me and slam the door in my face.

But rather he just stood there. "How did you find me?"

I bounced on my heels. "I asked around." I lied easily.

"I move every week."

Cue another long awkward silence.

"Oh. Um why would you do that?" I asked.

No answer. I rubbed the side of my face with the back of my hand.

"So what are we up to today Sensei?" I asked.

"You should go home." He growled.

"No not until you agree to teach me." I angled my head so I could look up under his hat meeting his gold eyes.

Sug-Sensei actually looked a little shocked. "What?"

"I'm not leaving until you agree to become my Sensei." I repeated firmly again.

"Aren't you the one who owes me." He stated blandly.

"Details." I waved my small hand dismissively.

Sug hummed then tipped his head back not allowing me to see his face.

"I will make you a deal Shrimp. Find someone like me and I will train you. Consider it a test." With that the door slammed in my face.

Pouting I crossed my arms. What does me mean find someone like him. A shinobi? A guy who wears a hat? Or all red? I was so deep in thought I didn't even realise I my hand felt a lot lighter

Wait a second.. I glanced down... "HE TOOK MY SWEETS!" I yelled slamming my fist into my palm.

Heads turned, but I paid them no heed lost in my thoughts yet again.

...Maybe he wants me to find someone who steals sweets.

* * *

Next chapter: Shiroi's test

A/N: Nothing really.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Time in Silver

Summary: It started with death and wanting to make a difference. But then comes the realization that being a ninja almost always sucks. OC Self-insert

Author's Notes: Special thanks to Black Primrose '94 who has taken time to edit some of my chapters. And thanks to all who review, follow or favorite. And the person who told me 'sensi' is actually Sensei, I knew it looked wrong and now I know why:)

Welcome to my newest work, enjoy thoroughly or don't I'm not you-

**( ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

"There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms."  
- Ino

"All things that have form eventually decay."

-Orochimaru

(-xxx-)

I frowned at the book in my hands, debating if I should open it or not. Casting a look over both shoulders I carefully began peeling back the cover...

"AHH." I ran screaming from the book store. Unsafe images running rampant in my mind. I took refuge on the street corner; Squeezing my eyes tight in hope that it would remove what I had just seen from my overactive mind.

Icha Icha Paradise is in the restricted section for a reason I decided. Disgusting! Not even my pervy mind could handle that!

I had been wasting my day trying to locate the book. And finally I found it in an old, used bookshop on the outskirts of the main market.

It is a surprisingly hard book to find. I couldn't ask anyone because that would look weird, and because the Icha Icha series is not a cooking or shinobi book it's not widely published in Iwa.

Spending my time looking for it had been a bust I decided. Originally I was so bored that the prospect seemed entertaining. Also I wanted to know why the silver-haired man in my foggy memories reads it. Certainly it couldn't be for the grammar.

Sighing I began walking quickly from the street corner. Wiping under my nose to double-check that isn't bleeding I cast a look at those around me pondering Sug's words from earlier:

_"Find someone like me..." _

Gazing at the inhabitants of Iwagakure I began trying to make connections-

Square hat. Tiny hat. Short man. Fat guy, civilian. Kind of tall person. Shinobi. The same thing over and over.

"What am I even looking for?" I whispered to myself.

I have to go over everything I know. Sug's name is not really Sug. He's 7ft and something inches tall.

Plopping down on a stone bench I grasped my chin in my hand, I need finer details. My eyes slipped closed in thought.

Sug wears heavy armour, a mask, and a hat. It's all Iwa red. He's a shinobi, obviously powerful. I can feel that power radiating through his chakra..

Chakra! That's it. Sug's chakra; never have I felt anything like it. It's two-toned, one red one white. Two very different energies yet the same.

It has to be a special condition that makes him like that. I need a medical ninja: Tōshi here I come.

(-xxx-)

"Shiroi Nakai?" Tōshi's parent asked upon opening the door.

"Ya. Is um Tōshi around?" I inquire peering behind their back into the house.

"Yes let me grab him for you." The door closed only to be reopened a second later by Tōshi.

"Yo, Shiroi-san. What're ya' doing here?"

"If you're not busy I need to ask you some questions. Want to go on a walk?" I ask.

Tōshi looked a little perplexed and weary for a moment, but then he nodded stepping out of his house and closing the door behind him.

"So what do ya' need to ask?" Tōshi glanced at me from the corner of his eye, but I kept my gaze centered straight in front of me on the path.

"Do you know of any condition that causes someone to have two chakra signatures?" I look over and meet Tōshi's curious gaze.

His lips began twitching before he burst out laughing. "Ya pregnancy."

.."For a male." I elaborate not finding it funny.

Tōshi fell silent in thought for a moment. "There are a few instances, but." Tōshi rubbed his forehead. "Why are ya' asking Shiroi-san? It's not like you to be interested in medical things."

With the back of my hand I rubbed my cheek not denying the fact I find medical Ninjutsu boring and slightly dull. I got past the stage of it being interesting; in my past life I wanted to be a doctor, now, though I find healers useful and good nin, I have zero passion for saving lives.

That is probably caused by the fact I'm too lazy for relearning all the weird ninja medical facts, and also my abhorrent chakra control is a knife in the back to even considering the career. No medical ninjutsu for me.

Finally I shrug gazing up at the teen. "I just met someone is all. Their chakra is two-toned, red and white. I've never felt anything like it."

Tōshi stopped walking before giving me a serious look. "Felt?"

"Ya. Like I felt his chakra signature." I explain not really thinking about it.

"Oh I did not realize that you're a sensor-nin Shiroi-san." Tōshi gives me a placated smile.

"I'm not! I mean I am, but i'm not. It's just something I do." I waved my arms trying to get my point across. I don't want to be a sensor-nin or a medical-nin. I don't want or need to be anything special. I want to be a ninja. Just a plain, good old-fashioned ninja..._Not that I have any choice in the matter._

Tōshi chuckled. "Of course, of course, but it's admittedly a good skill to have. Don't ya' think so?"

I glowered at the stone pathway. "Maybe. It's just not something I want to define my ninja career."

Saying that out loud made me realize that my excuse for not wanting to use chakra sensing is a weak pass, at best. Tōshi also seemed unimpressed by my reasoning.

"So ya' met a man with two chakra signatures." Tōshi clarifies.

I nod.

"And ya' want to know why he has to chakra signatures?" He repeated my earlier question.

My nodding increases enthusiastically.

"Well I can't tell ya'." Tōshi gives me a closed eye fake smile, the sly bastard. He drug me along, then he let it drop that his medical expertise does not extend to two toned chakras.

I gaped at the older teen for a moment then glower. "Thanks for nothing." I mutter sarcastically under my breath.

Tōshi gave me a look. "So did ya' ask your parents about the them never takin ya' to the hospital?" He asks, the conversation suddenly taking a 180 degree turn towards me.

"Yep, and like you, my Okaa-san gave me a load of nothing. No one tells me anything. It's getting frustrating!" I exclaim pouting then crossing my arms and turning away from the teen.

"Hmm. I can't help ya' there. And people don't tell ya' things because you're young. Just wait till you're older."

"I'm a shinobi. Age isn't a factor." I snap back making my only argument, because I can't tell Tōshi that i'm not really young. Nor am I naïve, despite how I might act to put up a front.

I spun back to face Tōshi. "I will get to the bottom of all this!" I jab my finger angrily at the medical-nin before dashing away.

"I'm sure ya' will Shiroi-san. I'm sure ya' will." Tōshi shook his head turning back to his house.

(-xxx-)

Sitting completely still on top of a high mountain that surrounds the village below is a phenomenal sensation. These mountains are amazing in offering the 'hiding' part that makes Iwagakure a hidden village.

The mountain sides are carved with the names of all the K.I.A and the many deceased inhabitants of Iwagakure. Apparently my grandparents and aunts names are carved into this mountain.

But I block out the thought though, I'm not here to mourn the deaths of people I don't know. I sit with my legs crossed on a sharp ledge looking over Stone. I've never done this before, but I remember hearing something about meditation.

Deep inhale. Slow exhale. Focus. There is a hare to my right and sixteen paces back. A bird is flying below the cliff where I am situated.

I expand my reach. Deep inhale. Slow exhale. _Focus._ Flashes of chakra move behind my eyes. I can name some of them- a kid from the academy just tripped. Chiye is in the training fields sparring, she's losing to her partner, her partner is a guy.

Deep inhale. Slow exhale. _It's not far enough. _Frustrated I began pushing harder. I will find what Sug meant! I want to achieve something, to pass this test.

I'm only a few miles past the sparing fields on the outskirts of Iwagakure. A baby is born, it's a girl she's premature- she dies. The chakra from her body is released before being re-absorbed by the natural chakra that is everywhere. The mother is desperate and crying so the medics knock her out. I push past the hospital.

Something warm drips down my face, but I ignore it. Deep inhale. Slow exhale. Memories foggy and clear play through my mind. It's the same thing over and over as if my subconscious wants me to know something: The foggy memory is of a blonde haired teen knuckle pounding a dark-skinned swordsman.

They're smiling, but all around them ominous people loom. Bad people, and suddenly they aren't men knuckle pounding; they're scared children. I know them, yet I don't.

I shook my head. Deep inhale. Slow exhale.

_"Meditation is an art." Sensei's voice travels through my mind. _

_"Pay attention Shiroi-san!" My classmates giggle. Mocking me-_

Deep inhale. Slow exhale. I reach the market, there is a flicker in my senses then it's gone. I feel people performing Justus and interacting. There it is again! I felt the same flash as if it's taunting me.

It leads me to the Tsuchikage Tower, not even in the middle of Stone and I can feel exhaustion waning on me. I can almost see it, I'm so close!

Deep inhale. Slow exhale. I frown the flicker of chakra is gone, I want to beat my chest in frustration. Dejected I open my eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask no one throwing my arms open and falling back to the stone surface of the ground. "Who is messing around with me up there?!" I call shaking my fist at the sky.

"And what is wet.." I freeze wiping the back of my hand across the lower part of my face. Warm sticky liquid coats my fingers then dribbles down.

Not good. Two places where someone should not bleed: nose and mouth. I finger the corner of my shirt before ripping a good chunk and tying it around the lower half of of my face.

Looking at a porn book and now wearing a mask. Who knows, next I might have graying hair. I allow myself a chuckle at the thought before going and looking for help.

(-xxx-)

I was on my way home cutting through the training fields when a loud banging sound caught my attention. Closing my eyes I honed in on the chakra and was pleasantly surprised when I recognize it.

"Akatsuchi-san." I called to the chubby teenager repeatedly punching a rock as I stepped through some brush parting it with my foot to gain a better walk way.

The jovial individual turned, sweat rolling down robust red cheeks lifting into a smile. "Ah Shiroi-chan! It's wonderful to see you. Might I ask what happened to your face?"

Akatsuchi is always sweet, and caring albeit childish. He's a good comrade. Not that I am extremely close with the elder teen, but Kurotsuchi and him have a dynamic relationship despite him being older than her by a few years. And I, being good friends with Kurotsuchi, have come to know and respect her partner Akatsuchi.

I laughed lightly, but it sounded a little off being muffled by the fabric around my face. I run my fingers across the material of what had once been a nice shirt; now it's hard with dried blood.

"It's nice seeing you too. I got a bloody nose, but it seems to have stopped." I left out the fact I had also been bleeding from the mouth. Almost like how a rabid animal froths.

"I see. Then come Shiroi-chan, I have some bandages and water. I doubt your parents would be happy seeing you in such a state." The large teen made his way to his satchel removing said items before I could argue. "Sit here Shiroi-san." Akatsuchi patted ground next to him.

I sighed once casting a look at the sky before complying and sitting where instructed.

"Why are you out so late Akatsuchi-san?" I asked as said person untied the cloth and began clearing away the blood. It had long since become dusk and the sun is sinking slowly behind the mountains.

"I must train to stay strong of course."

I shot him a look.

"And well.. Kurotsuchi might have kicked my butt." Akatsuchi added on.

"Let me guess she rubbed it in after." I inquired sweetly.

"Tch of course she did!" Akatsuchi unraveled a bandage having cleaned away the blood. He began wrapping it around the lower half of my face which is actually still bleeding in a lazy dribble.

"Sounds like her. Beat her next time won'.." My sentence got cut off as I clamp my mouth shut so the white wrap can cover it a few times.

Akatsuchi seeming to know what I was going to say nods enthusiastically. "I will get her next time. But she has all that extra training from the Tsuchikage, him being her grandfather and all. But I think lately her attitude is just her being a little testy."

"Really?" I ask surprised. "I ran into her a day ago and she seemed fine."

"Ya Tsuchikage-sama has spent a lot of time with his pupil and not her. Apparently the guy is super strong and special. Kurotsuchi hates his guts. So she's taking her anger of being ignored out on me." Akatsuchi says tying off the wrappings.

"What makes his pupil so great? Kurotsuchi is his granddaughter." I ask voice slightly muffled by the newly applied bandages.

"I dunno. I've never talked to the guy, but I've heard rumors that he has a super awesome Kekkei Genkai."

"Awesome?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Hehe ya. Not that Kurotsuchi said that or anything. I mean she hates the guy so much that she has a special name for him." Akatsuchi nervously stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"What does Kurotsuchi call him?" I question standing to brush grass from my knees and stretch my muscles ready to be home.

"An art obsessed he-she." Akatsuchi exclaims matter-of-factly.

My body tenses and I stop moving, warning bells ringing in my head. "Huh." I mumble. "That's interesting." I turn back to face Akatsuchi. "Do you happen to know this he-she's name?" I ask.

Akatsuchi allows a questionable look to cross his face before he appears deep in thought. "Ya actually, now that you ask I think I have heard it mentioned a few times. I think it starts with a D. Geez what was it again; De-De nah, Deida nope that wasn't it either."

"Deidara." I supply gaze focusing elsewhere.

"Ya! That's it, Deidara. His name is Deidara! Haha how could I forget. Wait, why did you ask?" Akatsuchi frowns as me but I'm not paying attention.

I shrug. "No reason." The wheels turning in my head.

"Ahh, well have a good night Shiroi-chan, I must resume training there is still an hour left!" Akatsuchi stands and goes back to punching the rock. I begin walking away in a complete daze.

..._Deidara hasn't defected yet._ And I was stupid enough to forget that. What am I going to do now?

* * *

Next chapter: art obsessed he-she, test pt 2, and answers.

Author's Notes: Poor Shiroi-chan she's failing...so far. Tsk Tsk.

Okay as I said before I only have 5 ocs and there won't be anymore, all the characters mentioned are canon except for the following: Kana, Zee, Tōshi, Chiye and Dai (and a few nameless background people). The whole story will not take place in Iwa; that would be boring. I'm just building stuff up and waiting for one important thing that goes down in Iwa, then it's on to new and exciting places.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Time in Silver

Summary: It started with death and wanting to make a difference. But then comes the realization that being a ninja almost always sucks. OC Self-insert

Author's Notes: **I need a volunteer to help me rewrite my first chapter. PM if you're interested. Thanks:)**

Welcome to my newest work, enjoy thoroughly or don't I'm not you-

༼ง'̀-'́༽ง

* * *

"So we meet again, weirdo." - Anko Mitarashi

(-xxx-)

I stared blankly at the test in front of me. Reading the question over and over: What are the two most important qualities in a Iwa-shinobi?

Half-heartedly I am tempted to write the textbook answer- Rule one: Always follow orders. And Rule two: Don't die. Something seems wrong with that though-

I have a very different view on the perfect Iwa shinobi qualities, no scratch that, any shinobi. Number one is easy: Don't flaunt your abilities. Those who do so are targeted and will probably end up dead. Scratch that, will end up dead.

And rule number two: Always be a bit weird. If you're not, you stand out like a sore thumb, plain is more suspicious in the ninja world.

Without thinking I wrote the later of my thought process and flipped over my test signifying that I had finished. Around the room the sound of scratching pencils echoed; bored I place my head down lulled by the sound and think back to earlier this morning.

_Beginning of test. _

_"Nakai Shiroi." Sensei called my name from the clipboard in his hands. "Follow me."_

_All students eyes gaze at me as I stand, almost like I'm about to be sacrificed, and I follow Sensei from the room. He leads me to a small test area across the hall. _

_"Nakai-san, you will be tested on your ninja abilities. I will be scoring you on speed, accuracy and chakra. First you will be dodging the shuriken I throw at you. Are you ready." Before I can say anything Sensei lifts a weapon. "Begin."_

_I don't point out that this is crazy; not to mention dangerous! Instead I am zigzagging around the too small of room, trying to avoid being hit. _

_My speed is my strong point, and Sensei is not throwing particularly hard so I am able to move with ease to avoid any major injury. Though my right calf and left arm don't fare so well, and now brandish a few slices. _

_"Time." Sensei said looking at the clock on the wall. "You were able to better than most, impressive even. But let's see how you throw. Your goal is to hit me as I tried to do with you. Begin!" Sensei began moving in quick movements impossible to follow. _

_I throw the weapons with my quick speed, but each one thumped against the already marked wall. I never even nicked him; and it wasn't long before Sensei raised a hand stopping me._

_"It's sad really," Sensei began, "That one can have such speed, but no other abilities to contribute to it. But, I suppose there is nothing to be done; I expect you to practice physically more. Now for chakra please do a henge jutsu."_

_I nodded once again choosing not to speak, my throat sealed closed with the sheer nerves of the situation. Slowly I push my chakra into a form, it's like pouring water into a bubble- when you need something solid to hold it in place. _

_The second 'me' wavered and blurred, taking on all the wrong appearances; it ended up looking more like a gray blob then much else. Then it poofed away, me, being unable to hold it._

_"Pathetic." Sensei scribbled on his clipboard. "Now the final part, chakra recognizing; as a ninja you will have to be able to predict your opponents moves by sensing their chakra-_

_I will perform some jutsu, simple of ones of course, and not looking I want to try and guess what ones I have performed. Now please face the wall. I will place a hearing and sight block jutsu on you now." _

_Following his order I turn to look at the wall closing my eyes and honing in on the chakra signature behind me and blocking out all the other ones. My hearing disappears and I wait. _

_"Substitution jutsu." I state the first one, knowing I am right. For each jutsu performed then name of it appears above where it is done._

_ "Earth Release: Rock Shuriken." I list the second one slightly impressed at the more elaborate move. I can feel Sensei's confusion, I was not supposed to know the last one. __Oops_

_The third jutsu is done: Earth Release: Moving Earth Core. I don't say it out loud though, and suddenly my hearing comes rushing back. _

_"Did you catch the last one Nakai-san?" Sensei asks watching me, too closely._

_"Umm no?" It comes out as a half question. Stupid me! I stare at Sensei with big eyes- being the worst liar in the world. Please don't notice, please don't notice.._

_"Hmm. Very well then Nakai-san, please return to the classroom now." Sensei doesn't spare me a second glance, too busy writing on his clipboard. _

_"Thank you Sensei." I don't bow, I just rush from the test center. It isn't until I slam the classroom door closed- with all the students gaping at me- did I release the breath, I hadn't known I had been holding._

_I rush to my seat, and it's moments later that Sensei returns for the next student. He doesn't look at me for the rest of the test._

* * *

"It's over!" I yell in Zee's face as we leave the Academy entrance. "So how did you do?"

Zee shoots me a look that says he clearly does not approve of my behavior. He waves his hand back and forth in a it-doesn't-matter fashion.

"Okay, I was able to do everything, so I'm not worried." Zee smirks at me, that cocky bastard. "What about you Shiroi, how badly did you mess up this time?"

"Mess up? Me? Nah mess up is too nice. I failed so badly!" I cry miserably. I fling my arms around Zee, my un-physical best friend stiffens in my grip.

"Off." He orders prying my small hands from his shirt then dropping them as if I carried a disease. "So you aren't going to pass then. What are you going to do?" Zee sticks his hands deep into his pockets walking slow so I can catch up in my depressed state.

I rub my cheek with the back of my hand. "Honestly I don't know. I haven't even thought about it." I stop walking eyes going wide. "Holy!"

"There it is." Zee mutters, but I ignore him.

"What am I going to do?" My hands twist into the fabric of my shirt. "Zee, wait for me."

Zee glances at me not pausing. "They might let you stay for a year, until you are the normal age for graduating." He pauses at my hopeful look. "But it's unlikely. I have never met anyone who has failed the exam- I suppose you can drop your ninja career all together, become a civilian." Zee suggestion makes my breath freeze.

"And if that's not an option?" I ask.

"Well you could join the medical field, but you don't have good enough control, for something like that. There's the.." Zee's voice travels off. His eyes glance at me uncertain.

"There's what?" I demand.

"There is the Yu-nin field. It's a department of Iwa's Black Ops ninja force. You don't really have to have any requirements to be accepted, they teach you everything you need to know in training."

I smile. "Well that sounds more like it, what do they do?" The prospect of being accepted into a Black Ops division sounds a little too good, but maybe things are starting to go my way.

Zee looks thoroughly uncomfortable as he stumbles through his sentence. "They um. They're girl ninja. I mean they... they're taught the art of seduction and infiltration. They are given relatively low ranked missions that don't involve fighting so much as they involve.. well ya' know."

My eyes go big. "Oh, nevermind then. I would rather not be a Yu-nin if that's the case. It's admirable they are able to do something like that for the village. But, I have a feeling that my pride for Iwa wouldn't be strong enough to get me through something like..like that."

Zee nods. "It's understandable and you being a Yu-nin. Ha it makes me want to laugh! Any enemy ninja could see right through you. You're one of the worst liars I know." Zee grabs his stomach to keep from bursting into uncontrolled laughter.

"It's not that funny." I grumble.

"Not that funny?! It's the best thing I have heard all week." Zee wipes his eyes.

I allow myself a small smile, grateful for the lighter mood. I jokingly punch Zee in the arm. Annoying pest.

(-xxx-)

Zee and I parted ways awhile back, and now, instead of going home to tell Chiye and Dai the bad new, I sit on a bench watching my prey.

The Tsuchikage Tower.

An easy target considering it's stationary position-

It's where I lost hold of the chakra signature last night, so I figure here is the best place to re-look for it.

"Okay." I tell myself. "Just like last time, but with less blood." I start to concentrate.

"Shiroi-chan?!" Someone loudly yelling my name causes me to shoot up, concentration lost.

"Oh. Kurotsuchi-chan. What's up?" I ask, not showing my irritation for not being able to complete my goal.

Kurotsuchi shoots a look over both her shoulders before leaning towards me. "You're a sensor-nin, right Shiroi-chan?" She asks.

I pause. "Where did you?.. Oh wait let me guess, Akatsuchi-san told you. Right?"

"Mhm." Kurotsuchi clarifies. "Look I need your help with something, you're the only one for the job."

"Okay..." I state slowly, but I'm already being dragged away by Kurotsuchi. The maniacal laughter coming from her should have been enough to scare me away.

-I-I-

"This is a bad idea." I state arms crossed as I stand guard at the door.

"No, this is genius. He will never see it coming. I will finally get back at the girly-boy. Hehe just wait." Kurotsuchi, rubs her hands together, a weird light settling over her eyes.

"Creepy." I mutter, but Kurotsuchi is too far gone to hear me.

I turn my attention back to my task. Guarding the door.

If I had known this is what I was doing to be doing at the time, I would have said no to Kurotsuchi. But before I knew it she was dragging me through the tower, past all the guards, without so much as a glance. Being the Tsuchikage's granddaughter has some benefits I decided.

When we reached the receptionist, whom would have held me back, if it weren't for Kurotsuchi's puppy dog eyes and pleads about me, her 'very best friend', wanting to wait with her for the Tsukikage, Kurotsuchi's Ojiisan.

The receptionist was putty in Kurotsuchi's hands. Next thing I knew Kurotsuchi was rigging a trap in the Tsuchikage's office for the 'art obsessed he-she', while I, as she put it, 'act as a guard dog.'

So here I am, without honor, using an ability that I don't want to define me, rigging a trap for a terrorist bomber in the Tsuchikage's office, with his granddaughter. Things are going swimmingly if you ask me.

I even had time to look for the chakra signature from earlier, but to no luck. Now I'm just in a bad mood.

"So, how do we look?" Kurotsuchi asks dusting off her hands and standing back to admire her work.

I close my eyes. "He will be here in a minute."

"Excellent." Kurotsuchi cackles.

"Wait someone just flashed to the receptionist's desk, it was a Dust-jutsu." Alarms ring through my head.

I race over to Kurotsuchi grabbing her arm. "Disarm it! Quick!" I whispered harshly.

"Why?" She asks, sounding like a baka. The door beings to open. Oh if only she had listened to me-

"No!" I yell reaching a helpless hand forward.

I watch the scene unfold with horror.

Kurotsuchi who faces the window has no idea what she has just done.

"Now you're pink, to show off your girliness you cross-dresser. Haha haa." Kurotsuchi crows.

There is a long, terrible, silence as I glance worriedly back and forth from the door, to Kurotsuchi.

"Um Kurotsuchi-chan, turn around." I cough out.

"Haha ha hahhahaha... ha..." Kurotsuchi does so and there's a long moment of silence as everyone looks at each other.

The Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, stands there, in the door frame, in all his glory. Pink.

In the hallway stands a shocked blonde..Deidara, and to make it worse a gaping Akatsuchi. I hadn't even sensed him, weird.

"Hahaha hahaha haha." Deidara laughs long and hard, his head thrown back. His hands hold his sides as if to keep them from breaking.

"O..ojiisan?" Kurotsuchi asks slowly, stepping back from her grandfather and knocking into me. I yearn for something to hide in, as, for the first time- all the eyes land on me, finally noticing my existence.

"Shiroi-san?" Akatsuchi asks shocked. No! mentally scream, why did he have to say my name?!

"Nakai?" Ōnoki asks my last name, probably recognizing it from my parents.

I only manage a timid nod. The man's face is so red, and it isn't the dye powder making it look that way.

"Kurotsuchi!" The Tsuchikage snaps his attention back to his granddaughter. "What is the meaning of this?"

Said girl flinches back, her eyes dart back and forth wildly as she presses her two pointer fingers together in a nervous fashion.

"Well, you see..." Kurotsuchi begins, then it happens. Kurotsuchi's big dark eyes begin to water and a helpless frustrated look crosses her face. She's about to cry. Oh no.

Moving impossibly fast I rush towards the Tsuchikage, whose eyes widen at my sudden appearance, give a sloppy bow at the waist, plow into the hallway grabbing Deidara and Akatsuchi along the way and drag them away.

No way am I hanging around for this, I have a _No Cry Rule_! I'm out, way out. I Ignore any resistance Deidara and Aka.. Scratch that. I'm really dragging Deidara along, Akatsuchi is freely following; it would be impossible for me to move him. I'm not that strong.

"Hey stop! What the hell are you doing shrimp, un?" Deidara protests, digging his chakra enhanced heels into the ground; now really trying to stop me for the first time. I pause turning back, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Excuse me?" I demand. _Shrimp?!_ The name irritates me, Sug-not yet sensei calls me that. I hate it.

"You're a shrimp! I mean look at you un." Deidara, with his stupid mouth tick, pats my head to point out the difference in our heights.

"And you're a girl, UN!" I yell back, copying his _un_.

Deidara's face turns red and his glower increases. "What'd you call me un?!"

"A girl! This is all your fault. Kurotsuchi is going to be in trouble because of you."

"My fault! She's the one who tried to prank me. Not my fault she got caught un."

"Why? Why? You." I twitch at my wit's end. "That's it! You, me let's fight!"

* * *

Next chapter: :'( prepare your feels.

Author's Notes: WOW.. took me awhile eh? Plz comment on what you thought about this chapter, later my peeps. :3

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
